listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Pokemon
Pokémon is an anime about Ash Ketchum catching Pokemon and battling gym leaders and in the Pokemon Leagues to become a Pokémon Master. Often he has to fight off Team Rocket, a trio of Pokemon thieves out to steal his Pikachu. However, unlike most animes (such as arch-competitor Digimon and Yu-Gi-Oh!), Pokémon is not about fighting villains to the death. The closest thing to fighting is Pokemon battles, which are never to the death. As such, deaths are rare in Pokémon, and many of them are resurrected. In the spinoff game, Pokemon Ranger Shadows Of Almia, it is possible for you, the player, to die upon failing to save the cargo ship from sinking. Original Series #''Ash Ketchum'' - When Ash was trying to capture a Ghost Pokemon at the Tower of Terror to defeat Sabrina, the three Ghost Pokemon, Gastly, Gengar, and Haunter sank into the ground. Ash dove down to catch them but smashed into the floor, causing the chandelier to fall onto him and Pikachu and electrocute them. The Ghost Pokémon took out their souls to play with them as ghosts, and later returned them to their bodies. #''Ash's Pikachu'' - When Ash dove onto the floor while aiming for Haunter, Gastly, and Gengar, it caused the chandelier to fall and electrocute them. The ghost Pokemon took out their souls so that they were ghosts, and later returned them so they lived again. #Maiden - Hundreds of years ago, a maiden fell in love with a soldier sent off to war. She swore to wait on a peak for him until his return, but he died in the war and she soon followed. Her ghost can still be seen at the peak, giving it the name "Maiden's Peak." #Dr. Fuji - Mewtwo used his psychic powers to blow up the lab, killing him and all the scientists. #''Ash Ketchum'' - Jumped between Mewtwo and Mew's energy waves that threatened to destroy everything, and was turned to stone. Was restored to life by the Pokémon's tears, original and clone alike. #Entei - Sacrificed himself to defeat the Unown and restore everything to normal, and was destroyed as he was created by the Unown #Lawnmower - When a lawnmower was hit by Larvitar with a rock, it suddenly came to life and chased the Pokémon with circular saws and chainsaws. Eventually all the Pokémon (namely Pikachu, Togepi, Cyndaquil, Totodile, Psyduck, Sunflora, Sandshrew, Donphan, Bulbasaur, Oddish, Granbull, and Larvitar, ) except Kecleon and Bayleef make a path for the lawnmower with the logs (at one point it broke free due to Psyduck tripping, but Bayleef jumps in and throws it back onto the path with Vine Whip), until it crashed into the shed. After banging around inside, it finally came out, and fell apart. #Celebi - The Iron-Masked Marauder used up most of Celebi's power by destroying most of a forest with a construction of a giant monster. Celebi was being controlled by the Iron-Masked Marauder. He was snapped out of it by Sam and Ash, then Celebi collapsed the monster and destroyed the dark balls the Marauder possessed. He then used up the last of his power by flying himself, Sam and Ash out of the wreckage. He then died, but was revived by the voices of the forest soon after. #(Possibly) Iron Masked Marauder - Crashed down into the middle of a horde of angry wild Pokemon. Unlikely to survive. #Latios - Used up his power and sacrificed himself to save the city from destruction caused by the orb being destroyed by Annie and Oakley. This is first official demise in the television. Advanced Generation #'Virus Groudon' - Destroyed by Jirachi with its power #Jessie - Eaten by an antibody blob inside the Tree of Beginning. Was later revived by Mew. (It is also possible, though, that the blobs merely trapped them, so every blob one could count as debatable, however the word "eliminate" was used) #James - Eaten by a blob inside the Tree of Beginning. Was later revived by Mew. #Brock - Eaten by a blob inside the Tree of Beginning. Was later revived by Mew. #Max - Eaten by a blob inside the Tree of Beginning. Was later revived by Mew. #May - Eaten by a blob inside the Tree of Beginning. Was later revived by Mew. #Kidd Summers - Eaten by a blob inside the Tree of Beginning. Was later revived by Mew. #''Ash Ketchum'' - Eaten by a blob inside the Tree of Beginning. Was later revived by Mew. #Lucario - Sacrificed himself to save the Tree of Beginning, which was dying as a result of Mew using a vast amount of power and restoring its victims back to life. His master, Aaron, sacrificed himself the same way many years before the movie. #Mirage Mewtwo - Weakened by the Mirage Mew, and destroyed by Pikachu using a Volt Tackle. #Mirage Mew - Sacrificed itself to help destroy the Mirage Mewtwo and the mirage system. #'Dr. Yung' - Ran into the fire caused from his lab being destroyed by his mirage system's destruction. He seemed unfazed from his defeat and claimed he would continue to work on his Mirage system. Debatable, as Officer Jenny never found his body (at least not by the time the area is last seen onscreen). Jirachi -Technically not death, but turned back to stone. Ash or his friends/companions will never see Jirachi again. Diamond and Pearl #Darkrai - Sacrificed himself to protect the town during the battle with Dialga and Palkia. Was later revived. #'Hunter J' - Mesprit and Uxie took out her ship's engines with Future Sight, causing it to crash into the whirlpool of Lake Valor, flood, and explode. (Though not entirely confirmed she hasn't been seen since) #'Cyrus' - Entered a portal leading to a dimension he controlled Dialga and Palkia to create, and was destroyed along with it by Dialga and Palkia when they were released from his control and went on a rampage. #'Damos' - Was killed by Arceus after he, under the hypnosis of Marcus, betrayed Arceus and attempted to bury him in stone. The horde of slave Electric Pokemon, along with Marcus's servants likely perished as well when Arceus destroyed the entire temple. #'Marcus '- Fell to his death and probably buried in cement when the Silver Water overflowed and caused the temple to collapse in on itself. Best Wishes # The King from the Zekrom/Reshiram dual movie. Died after sealing away the rampaging Dragon Energy. X and Y *Argus and Millis Steel, and their Aegislash and Chesnaut - fell to their demise after attempting to battle Yveltal in their airship and subsequently getting it destroyed by Yveltal. Later revived by Xerneas. *Merilyn, her Delphox and Yanmega - turned to stone by Yveltal's Oblivion Wing, later revived by Xerneas followed with Riot). *Riot and his Greninja - turned to stone by Yveltal's Oblivion Wing, later revived by Xerneas's Geomancy (Greninja died first, Riot came later along with Merilyn). *Carbink servants Merrick, Bort and Allotrope - turned to stone by Yveltal's Oblivion Wing. Revived by Xerneas. *Ash's Pikachu - slightly hit on the tail by Yveltal's Oblivion Wing and only began petrifying after Yveltal's wrath was calmed, later revived by Xerneas's Geomancy. *Old Lady - An old, withering caretaker of an Espurr disappears, being implied to have died. *Clembot: Sacrificed itself to release Zygarde from Team Flare's control. Rebuilt later, but lost his memory. *(UNCONFIRMED) Mable, Celosia, and their Weavile and Drapion - Killed when the Megalith formed itself. They were last *(UNCONFIRMED) Chespie - May have been killed after getting absorbed by the Megalith, was later revived. *(UNCONFIRMED) Lysandre - May have been killed after being engulfed by Zygarde's 100% forme. *Aila - In the ancient past, Aila's lover, Jan, swears to vanquish Yveltal but fails. In an act of vengeance, Yveltal turns Aila to stone as well as Jan's Talonflame. It then turns into a cocoon, absorbing all the life of the surrounding forest. , Sun and Moon *Stoutland - Died from old age after trying to teach Fire Fang's move to Litten for the last time. * Meowth - Mimikyu killed him when he saw what was under the cloak when Mimikyu fell in the water. Revived * Luxray - In the "I Choose You" movie, a Luxray was owned by Sorrel's family. Died from protecting Sorrel during a cold blizzard. * Totem Trevenant- Died of apparent old age, growing into a giant rotting wood. * Miniors - Died When It's Shell Broke And It Disintegrated * Mallow's Mother - Died of an unknown illness prior to the anime events. Category:Video games Category:Anime Category:Movies Category:Organization Category:Animation Category:Crossover Category:Cartoons Category:TV Category:Deaths Category:Pokemon Category:Stubs